


A rebeldia do vento

by Jude_Melody



Series: Desafio de 31 de Outubro do Nyah! [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 02:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Eu sou a força que movimenta minhas asas.Arrietty sente saudades de seu pai, mas ainda é muito cedo para desistir de seus sonhos.





	A rebeldia do vento

**Author's Note:**

> Pokémon não me pertence. Esta história é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> Oneshot escrita para o Desafio de 31 de Outubro do Nyah, que consiste em escrever uma história de exatamente 300 palavras utilizando as palavras obrigatórias de um dos quatro grupos elaborados pela Milla (organizadora do desafio). Eu escrevi quatro histórias, uma para cada grupo. Elas estão relacionadas, mas não é preciso ler uma para entender as outras:  
> Grupo 1: Conspícuo, Anátema e Arrefecido – A alegria do fogo  
> Grupo 2: Serendipidade, Besante e Sopesa – A calmaria da água  
> Grupo 3: Consentânea, Catáfora e Greda – A harmonia da terra  
> Grupo 4: Vis, Sêmita e Alabastro – A rebeldia do vento
> 
> Os humanos desta história são personagens criados por mim.
> 
> Boa leitura!

A dor de perder um ente querido é uma marca eterna. Por isso, ela plana pelos céus, sentindo o vento cortar seu rosto. Estende os braços e fecha os olhos, entregando-se ao que o destino desejar fazer de seus medos. Lança-se das costas do Pidgeot e se permite cair em direção ao mar. Seu fiel escudeiro rodopia veloz atrás do corpo inerte. É um jogo arriscado. Se Arrietty atingir as águas, morrerá. Partirá deste mundo, adentrando o reino etéreo onde se encontra seu pai.

Nesta tarde em especial, ela repete o rito. Acaricia as penas da grande ave e junta os rostos como em uma oração silenciosa. O vento move seus cabelos negros. Eles estão presos por um lenço branco com pontas coloridas. E coloridas são as íris de Pidgeot quando ele se volta para o horizonte. De cima do penhasco, observam as águas ondulando em uma dança suave. No topo do céu, o sol resplandece, maior e mais forte do que qualquer besante. O sorriso domina as faces gélidas da jovem. Ela sobe nas costas de Pidgeot, e, como um só, os dois mergulham para a adrenalina.

O barulho do vento é ensurdecedor. Ajuda Arrietty a esquecer suas preocupações. Estendendo os braços, ela sopesa os medos e os sonhos, a alegria e a dor. A vida era mais feliz quando seu pai estava por perto, mas não pode se dar por vencida agora. Há tanto a fazer! Tantos lugares a explorar, tantos amigos para conhecer, tantas juras de amor para corrigir os defeitos do mundo... Mas Arrietty não está pronta ainda. Por isso, ela se deixa cair em direção ao mar, confiando na destreza de Pidgeot. Ele não a trai.

Juntos, voam mais alto. O vento atinge o rosto dela. Que serendipidade! Parece um toque carinhoso de seu pai.


End file.
